In general, a biological sample detection process for disease diagnosis includes the following steps. A biological sample from a patient is firstly collected, and then biological sample is purified by undergoing heating reaction, cleaning, filtering and fluid transferring to remove undesirable element therefrom, so as to separate the target molecule to be detected. Then, the target molecule is driven to perform an amplifying reaction, so the detection device detecting the target molecule is capable of capturing enough signals to perform analysis on whether the patient is ill or not.
The above-mentioned detection process usually requires a large-scale detection apparatus to perform the process, and the technicians need to transfer the biological sample between different machines manually, which leads to problems of cross contamination of the biological sample, infection of biological waste, long operation time and high labor cost.